Australia
Australia, the land down under, is a part of Oceania, and under as much stress as anywhere else. Geography/Description Large hell desert continent surrounded by habitual coast, do not pet wild life. Residents *Gavel (Incarcerated) Points of Interest *Sydney - destroyed by Leviathan rebuilt stronger than before.Sydney was destroyed but would've been rebuilt. Other areas that suffered direct or incidental damage received a great deal of international funding and support... which declined as time went on. Sydney was early enough in the grand scheme of things to get some attention, before the decline & the crisis fatigue of the world at large. In the Wormverse notes, it doubled down on its nickname the 'The Harbor City' in that it gratefully received the international support, rebuilt, and tried to transform the negative into a positive by providing shelter and support to others (That is, safe harbor). The good was a great deal of national pride (and international pride in the country). In terms of the bad, well, I actually wrote the notes before the whole political shift and the voice xenophobia has found in politicians in recent years, but you could see new Sydney as a kind of microcosm of that sentiment. While it offered shelter to the displaced and the needy, it also was argued to be a shelter and haven for crime and shady types looking for a footing. Dunno if you're far enough along that you can't use that note, but such is my jotted-down notes in the Worm bible, re: Australia. (I'll leave Canberra aside) - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit * Canberra - Simurgh Quarantine Zone'Canberra', Feb 24th, 2011 // Simurgh Notes: Scion no-show. Legend/Eidolon victory. Target/Consequence: See file Polisher Treatise. See file Lord Walston and file King’s Men. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 and persumably the former national capital. History Background Sydney was one of the first cities to be destroyed by Leviathan and one of the few to be rebuilt. Around the same time Gavel was kicking around making a spectacle and hunting down 'criminals',Gavel had once been judge, jury and executioner to criminals in Australia. He’d announce his intentions publicly, swearing vengeance and listing their crimes, and then he’d go after them. Generally speaking, he transferred his power from himself to his hammer and from his hammer to his target, conducting invincibility. His target would fly through the air until they hit something, at which point they would be pulverized. If he was feeling merciful, or if he didn’t want to give them a chance, he simply pulverized them with the swing. - Excerpt from Venom 29.2 his violent executions eventually landed him in the Birdcage. Three months before Worm started, on the 24th of Febuary 2011Starting a new topic because the last one hit post limit. The Simurgh attacked Canberra, Australia on February 24th, 2011. Thread here. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y the Simurgh attacked Canberra,Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 and 'won'.Wildbow: Think of it in terms of political context, the simurgh attack on Australia being recent & rather a loss for the good guys, her being a Simurgh-alike, news & public perception turning on her, and other factors playing in. For Canary's court case ending up an uphill battle. People are ~scared~ of mind/emotion control. - Wildbow on Discord, Archived on Spacebattles The City was sealed under a dome,Secondary focuses. Not the kind of targets that Dragon checked on with any regularity. Quarantine areas were silent and still. Canberra was sealed off under a dome, Madison was surrounded by walls. An area of wilderness in Alaska was marked off, but had no physical barriers to wall people away. - Excerpt from 26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint) and samples were retrieved to be investigated by the proper authorities."It is the worst case scenario. You're the first this morning to enter the lab where you do all your biohazard work, testing bacteria, parasites, viruses and potential cures, when the lights go off, the emergency lighting and sirens kicking in. In your sprint to the end of the hall, you see the disaster, a cart tipped, containers broken. You stand there, your heart dropping into your stomach, knowing you've already died. The papers that were on the cart read, very simply, 'Canberra'. The Simurgh. The name is enough to push you to trigger." - Submission by Wildbow on TRIGGER DOC (PUBLIC) Story Start The Simurgh's attack on Canberra was the most recent Endbringer strike. Indirectly, it was also partially responsible for Canary being imprisoned. Gold Morning During the evacuation after the first strikes the CUI sent it's Yàngbǎn agents to secure the evacuation zone for their own use. Attacking civilians in the process.A weak power, but far less so when coupled with the fact that they were making themselves just as blurry and indistinct. To top it off, they were making themselves invisible for fractions of a second, and they were lashing out with short blades of cutting energy when they reappeared, slicing through the Australian refugees. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.4 Trivia *A Case 53's adventures in the domed city of Canberra would have been subject to another quest after PRT Quest had concluded.3. 2Case 53 Quest - A Case 53 in post-Simurgh Canberra, Australia - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Countries